Mirror Image
by Yako-chan278
Summary: "There's definitely something wrong going on about my dreams, that girl, that mirror. And I think she's waiting for me." Rated T for language and shizz. Vocaloid/Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, alright, let me try and make this work. I should probably working on my other stories right now, and I am working on one of them, but uuugh. I should probably try to stop coming up with more and more ideas. Where are all these plot bunnies coming from!? IS MY BRAIN SO FULL OF CARROTS-**

**Sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_No._

_No!_

I could feel myself being ripped away from her, like everywhere we touched were connected before being torn apart again. But even just a touch sent me through shivers, burns, electric shocks. The more I tried to reach out to her, the further we parted. And we were going down. Or maybe we were going up, I'd never know. All I knew was that we were falling, screaming, clawing out at each other as we fell. But every time I tried to grab her hands try to show her we'd be okay, she'd just slip through me. Drifting away, a storm crackling around us, I didn't know what would happen if I didn't save her.

The ground couldn't have been closer.

"MIKUO!"

She screamed my name and I woke up.

...

My bedding was wet, blankets were wet, pillows were - pillows? I sat up. The pillows were wet. I thought for a moment, my mind working until I relaxed. Did I really sweat that much? Apparently. At least I didn't - Well, do something that someone my age really shouldn't do. I wonder if people could sweat through their hair. I turned towards the clock, which was beeping softly '4.30 a.m.' I still had two or so hours of sleep left, but I couldn't close my eyes anymore. That dream always sent me reeling and sleepless. It was the only dream I'd had, ever since I turned 16. Even a nap made me fall through that endless storm.

And that girl, she was always there. Thrashing, crying, screaming like she'd die if I didn't save her. I'm probably crazy, but I try to save her anyway. Alright, I know she's a dream. But every time I look at her eyes, tears streaming down (or up?) her face, trying to reach out her hands, eyes pleading, begging for me to save her... I try to save her. I have to. I need to. And I really don't know why.

But every time I try, she's just jolted away from me, like someone has tied her to a strong and pulls away whenever I try to grab her hands, like when someone's pulling a dollar using a string, like in that kind of prank. Every second, I can feel the rush of hair as we fall, rain, thunder, we're closing into the ground. And just before what would be death, she screams my name, she_ knows_ it. And I wake up. Then there's always that scent lingering in the air, dissolving before I can tell what it is.

This time, though, it felt closer than usual. Death. And one day, I knew, I wouldn't just wake up sweating.

...

Another morning, another- "Ow!" I slammed the window shut and wiped my face. It was raining again, again and again, but I wasn't surprised. "Hey, Kaiko! Tell Luki it's raining, and someone get the mail!" I'm not completely sure if they're coincidences or bad luck of my 'bitter sixteen', as Bakaiko had joked, but they'd been happening non-stop since my birthday. But that couldn't have meant that I was the source of it, right?

Running around and closing the windows, I managed to change in what I thought was just in time as I stumbled down the stairs like a drunk Pakaiko. Grabbing my coat from a hook on the wall, I ran into the kitchen, where Lenka and Gakuko were already washing the plates. Gakuko turned towards me and grinned. "Mornin'. Beautiful day, eh? Perfect to go throw a sword around or frolic in the garden." About her, you could never tell whether she was joking or not. She probably was, but about the sword part, maybe not. "Oh, and Kaiko already left. Good luck."

"What? Aww man..." I groaned. I had missed breakfast and now my ride to school.

Lenka wiped her hands on the kitchen towel before picking her backpack off the dining table. "Akaiko is taking her car out today," she told me as she tightened the bag strap around her arm. "If you're lucky, maybe she'll let you ride with us!" She smiled, seeming innocent, then turned towards the staircase and bellowed "RINTO!" Gakuko dropped a plate in alarm.

Yes, I sighed, today would be one of the craziest days I'd have.

Oh, but how would I know that would have come true?

...

After a bit of a hassle, or talking, I don't know, but something did happen, Akaiko finally agreed to drive me to school along with the twins. That is, as long as we could stand listening to the music blasting on her music player. Lenka was strapped up in the front passenger seat, trying not to look sick as she smiled at Akaiko. Rinto had jumped into the back before she could, shoving himself behind Akaiko's seat so that she couldn't see him squirming under his seat belt and coat pulled up all the way to his ears. It was freezing in Akaiko's car, probably to keep all the ice pops she had hidden somewhere from melting. Eventually we arrived at our destination, and Rinto made the mistake to breathe out in relief. She glared at him, and he just threw himself out of the car and ran, muddy and wet into the building.

Lenka was a little more practical. Trying to keep a straight face, she muttered a quick "Thank you," as she held her jacket over her head and dashed away. Akaiko turned to look at me, but before her red eyes could even see my hair, I had already stumbled out of the car and towards the main entrance. "That's the Shion sisters for you!" She smiled a little too sweetly as she waved an ice lolly that had magically appeared in her hand. With that, the window clicked close and the car disappeared.

The bell rang. Our school has this loud, 'rusty' bell, that would give anyone an earache, even if it was played softly. "Actual music to my ears." Rinto moaned. "Better than that sh... Sh... Show of music... Um. See ya Mikuo." And he ran off, Lenka trailing after him, leaving me alone with a soggy jacket.

...

"Baaad things have been happening," Gumo said mysteriously, waving his hands. "Almost every time I wake up, there's still hole in my bedroom wall that just keeps re-appearing. Even after Big Al fixed it. Multiple times. Maybe a ghost comes and-"

"Hey! Stop it! That's stupid." A girl with red hair tied up into two ponytails exclaimed. "Nothing bad's going on, alright? Now be quiet! Some people are trying to study, and everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts." She turned back to her work, and although she was trying to keep her face in her book, it didn't mask her lies, including the ghost part. Something told me she believed more than that. But something bad really was going on, and nobody knew why.

Like the rain, for example. Occasionally, thunder storms. Non-stop since my birthday, but no one knew they started then, and I wanted to keep it that way. Soon the teacher appeared and shooed us to our seats. I felt better, I really didn't want to talk about this at the moment, not in the morning, when there's still that scent. I really have no idea what it is, but it seems familiar. And as the lessons rolled on, I looked out of the window and into the raging wind and rain, I couldn't help but wonder of that lost girl, perhaps falling, or simply standing alone, waiting for me.

The rain had lessened into a drizzle as I trudged home. Light enough to walk through, but still, it was rain, and I was getting wet. Gumo had his coat zipped up to his chin and he was magically avoiding everything in his path as he walked next to me, staring at his DS. I looked at him scornfully. "You will knock into something soon." I snorted. "If you can't see that in your wonderland, I can." He didn't respond. "Well then. What are you playing?"

"Rune Factory 2." He replied almost immediately. "It's Autumn. I love Autumn. You can plant carrots. Oh, and there's this really pretty girl called Julia in the game who likes carrots too, and..." He went on for a few more minutes, but I had already stopped listening to him. All I could hear pouring out from his mouth was 'carrots'. Sometimes I wondered if that was all he ever thought about.

"Yeah, well, they're not going to help you from walking into something."

"Yeah they will." He wrinkled his nose. "I'm like a rabbit. Super nose. Can smell anything in my path."

"Carrots are good for the _eyes_."

"I knew that."

"So tell me, if your eye sight is so good thanks to all those carrots, why are you even wearing those goggles?"

"Ah! Here's my house." Gumo said, ignoring my question as he made a sharp turn to the left. "See you later, or tomorrow. I don't know." Skipping and walking backwards like a happy girl scout down the path to his house, he waved, slamming into the door as he turned around.

"I told you!"

...

BLCHZARP!

**((Sorry I don't know what that just was.))**

"What? Again?" It was actually almost half a year, but the electricity had gone out, as it did the last time. I poked my head out of the window. All the houses whom I didn't know belonged to still had their electricity, but my friends' houses, they were all out. I spotted Olivia standing at her yard, yelling something, or randomly pitching her bird into the air. USee was looking outside in disgust at the other neighbours' houses. Yuuki and Mikiya were waving, doing I don't know what.

"Mikuo, go get some candles from the attic!" Kaiko called. "And one small one for my ice-cream cake!"

"Sure, sure..." Three thick candles to keep the house alight in the darkness, five for my friends among this street, and one for Kaiko's ice-cream cake. As I climbed up the creaky stairs to the attic, it started to rain again, and I had to slam the window shut to keep the inside of the attic from getting wet. That, of course, left me completely drowned in darkness except for the light coming from the open hatch on the floor, and I had to let the window open slightly so I could see. Luckily Lenka was smart enough to always leave the flashlight on the box by the hatch, so I made a grab for it and switched it on while it was still laying on the box.

Suddenly I found light in my eyes. Instinctively, I flicked the flashlight away and it tumbled onto the floor, spilling the light over the wood. Then I saw what had reflected the light - an old mirror. I walked towards it and gently rubbed my sleeve against it's dusty surface, and I found myself looking at my eyes. At first I was surprised, but what could I expect? It was mirror after all. That was embarrassing. Remembering about the candles, I picked the flashlight up and combed through the old boxes.

Rinto appeared at the bottom of the hatch leading down as soon as I had fished out the candles we needed. "Here, just... And give this one to Kaiko. I want... I want to check something out first." He raised his eyebrows at me, but I just shooed him off. As soon as he had made his way down the stairs and back to the first floor, I ran back to where the mirror was, and almost knocked into it. I stared at my reflection. It was slightly off balance. Maybe the glass wasn't molded properly. Its edges were decorated with what seemed like solid gold, curving into strange patterns as a stand. How come I had never known about this? I touched the mirror. It seemed oddly cool, but of course, as glass should be. But it also seemed warm, and soft, or maybe it was hard? It had to be hard. Glass was a solid. But it seemed a mix of everything.

It looked dusty again, even though I had just wiped it. But something about it just seemed different this time, and I touched my reflection. And then the window swung open, rain poured in and a bright flash of light shot towards me.

...

I had my eyes squeezed shut, I realized, as I opened them. I turned back to the mirror, which was all dusty again. What the heck? I heard voices calling from downstairs, but I ignored them as I started to wipe the mirror again, but I stopped as two eyes stared back at me. They were mine, weren't they?

Wait a minute.

No.

Those weren't my eyes.

* * *

**Eehehehee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every time I start a new story, I get really excited writing the first few chapters, then I get bored, then I start a new story. Ugh. Try to keep up with me. If you don't mind, maybe you could help me with some of my other stories? I need inspiration! XD**

Reviews

**Sun-tipped**  
I know, I'm awesome. XD But thank you! I think you're good yourself. :)  
Actually, pretty much every chapter I end with ends with a cliffhanger... Hahaha.

* * *

I screamed. There was a thud, and I found myself wriggling on the floor, struggling to get up and Luki looking quizzically at me. I tried to stand up, but I gave in and just lifted my head slightly, and knocked into the ladder on my left. I rolled away and scrambled to my feet. Did I just fall down the ladder? Oops. I turned towards Luki. "What was that!?" I exclaimed quickly. "There-there-there was this mirror, all dusty and stuff, and then this gigantic flash, and then-"

"It was probably just thunder and lightning," a voice said behind me. I jumped, crashing into the floor as Luki side stepped me. I got up again, but it was just Gakuko, quickly covering her smirk. "Anyway, the electricity is back on, but Kaiko still wants to keep the candles, so just... Do whatever you were doing." She waved her hand and walked away. My head was starting to ache as I looked up at the lamps. They were lit, and I failed to notice that. Weird.

Luki said nothing, but frowned as he watched me climb up the ladder. "If you really want to go through cobwebs and dust and get attacked by spiders that badly, then be my guest." I ignored him and pulled myself up the hatch and flicked on the light. The light spluttered, but flickered on. He raised an eyebrow. "Hm. What's so interesting up there anyway?" I decided to keep quiet, eventually he would move away. And eventually, he did. I turned back and found myself looking at the old mirror again.

And it was dusty all over. I sighed. Of course. I reached out to wipe it again, but hesitated, there must be another way. It always got its dust back, anyway, so there must have been some solution to this puzzle, as every did. The part where I had brushed off the dust earlier, but still slightly covered, although less than the rest, the two eyes were still watching me. Everywhere I looked, each different part of the mirror I glanced at, they followed my gaze, everywhere I looked they looked too. But that's stupid, I'm stupid. They were my reflection, after all. But the eyes, they just didn't seem like mine. I paused for a moment. Did I dare wipe off the rest of the dust?

Heck yes. And there I was, standing alone in our dusty old attic, in the middle of the night with the wood work creaking and the wind blowing, scrubbing away at an ancient mirror I never knew existed. But everywhere I dusted, it grew back again, like magic mold, except a thousand times faster. I stopped wiping and paused to think. Every puzzle had a solution, I had already told myself. And I was already starting to get annoyed. How do you get rid of a coat of dust in one swoop? I stood there, mind feverishly working, trying to think up an answer before it hit me like a bucket of cold water. And in a while, literally.

I tumbled down the ladder and staircase and burst into the bathroom, where Rinto was brushing his teeth. "Hey!" He yelped as I grabbed a pail and shoved him away from the sink so that I could fill it with water. "You're welcome!" I called back without thinking as I ran towards the attic, trying not to spill the water in the pail. I positioned myself in front of the mirror, and without thinking once again, glanced down at the eyes staring back at me. They looked smug. Hmph. They looked so confident, I thought, raising the pail. They look... Like they were about to do the same thing.

And, ah, it was a bad idea, because I guess they kind of did. I was dripping, head to toe, and now the mirror reflection in front of me, although cleared from dust, was all blurry and smudged. It looked like someone had taken a photo of me and messed around in Photoshop. I shivered, not because I was dripping and cold, (although maybe I was) and ground my teeth, staring angrily at my blurred reflection. Then I noticed something. My hair, of all things, did not look like that. Since when was it that long? I noticed, even though the image was fuzzy. And neither did my waist, or hands, or shirt, and why- I paused, eyes widened and stared a little more, then completely flipped out. I ran away screaming.

...

"Mikuo's gone a bit nuts. But then again, he's always like that, isn't he?" I stared at Gumo from where I was standing on the staircase. Who the hell let him into the house? Gumo turned towards me and grinned. Was he eating carrot sticks, while everyone else was eating ice-cream? **((Mother of Len))** I turned away and ran back to my room, slamming the door behind me and flopping onto the bed.

I rubbed my temples and tried to concentrate. Okay. I didn't want to think about that idiot Gumo, or Luki, or Rinto, or Akaiko, or... I sighed and got up. It was no use. Every time I tried to focus my mind back to that reflection, it just switched off, like something was blocking me from it, trying to stop me from remembering. Then I heard something - or rather, didn't hear something. I looked out of the window, where the rain was starting to cease. _Impossible_, I thought, my mouth dropping open. Since when did the rain stop? I hadn't even heard it die down.

Nobody downstairs seemed to notice. Maybe they weren't surprised. I couldn't blame them, no-one had actually taken it in their mind that it had been raining forever since my birthday. And then again, everyone was either too stuck-up, dumb or caught up in their homework to take notice, anyway. But of course that was of only the people I knew, so no offense if anyone else noticed, I guess. And then I felt an urge to go check out the mirror again.

_Stupid brain_, I thought, as I made my way back up to the attic, and this time Lenka was staring at me, a bowl of un-finished ice-cream in her hand. "You know, you've been spending a lot of time up there. What's so interesting in the attic, anyway?" Ah yes - the most popular question to ask when your friend spends a hell lot of time in the attic. "I mean... You've been in there for hours at a turn. I really hope Gumo's not right."

I grunted and ignored her as I clambered up the last step and into the attic. How many times have I done that? Grunted and ignored someone. And was I really spending hours here? I shook my head, I didn't believe it. It's not like this was the hundredth time I was here. I frowned and shook my head at Lenka, and she just waked away. Good riddance. I picked up the flashlight and pail, still lying on the dusty - ugh, dusty. I didn't even want to hear that word anymore - floor and dropped them onto the nearest box next to me. I turned towards the mirror, still blurred and smudgy. Shouldn't the water have dried off already? I picked up an old cloth and started wiping.

Slowly, but steadily, the image became clear. I was starting to grow excited as I wiped harder, faster. Yes, I'm crazy, excited to look at my own reflection, but I continued wiping anyway. Then the most, absolutely, even crazier then I am, something crazy happened - not that Kaiko called from downstairs that she didn't want to eat anymore ice-cream, or that the attic was brightening after the rain had stopped, or that I could hear Luki talking more than usual - but when I stopped wiping, the reflection continued.

* * *

**Kind of short, I guess, but eh. I wanted to write more, but I didn't want to spoil the cliff hanger. Yeah, every chapter I write ends with a cliffhanger or a pun, because why not? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so, um... I was just looking through my old notebooks and this story popped up grfdskjl-**

**So I got the idea for the next chapter. Ehehehe.**

**Also, erm... In the first chapter, I accidentally wrote Big Al instead of Little Alice... So let's just pretend it's her, okay? Ehe...**

* * *

No... No... I couldn't take it any longer. How I longed to see him again, his arms around my waist and mine on his neck, his soft hair brushing over my forehead and cheeks, and our lips so close we- I raised the tips of my fingers and touched the delicate veil that separated us and everything outside. I touched the screen, and space rippled around me. He was there. I knew he was. "Mikuo!" I cried his name.

How did I know his name? I don't know.

But he knew mine, too. Called again. And again. I could hear him call for me. I looked down, under the whirlwind of glitter and stars, a gaudy patch of dark grey where he was standing. It seemed dark and damp everywhere. Like we were in the middle of the storm, the safer place, but something was wrong. It was too bright to be dark, but too dark to be bright. Does that make sense? I shot towards him like an arrow and raised my arms to hug him, grasp him, try to pull him towards me, away from the nightmares, but I just flew through his body with but just a tiny flicker of warmth.

But he had felt it. He gasped, turning around. I tried again, but I passed through him as I had before, and with each attempt, I could see him getting more and more distressed, turning here and there, calling out my name. It pained me. I had to get him, before he completely slipped away. But every time I yelled at him and tried to hold him, he just passed through me, the warmth that when we touched seemed to soothe him, but his face grew more and more pale, and the life from his eyes was disappearing.

_No!_

_You've got to hold on!_

I couldn't help it. He was dying. From the inside. I had to save him, I had to hold him and give him life. I couldn't watch the darkness drain him away. But I couldn't catch him. I couldn't touch him. And I couldn't live without him. Neither could he, he couldn't hold on much longer. I had to save him.

I needed him.

I loved him.

_MIKUO!_

And then I woke up.

...

I stared up at the plaster ceiling, sitting up in the wobbly old mahogany bed. This bed was definitely _not _new, I decided as I shifted over, and it creaked and wobbled again. My pillows were wet, but I didn't care. It's been happening. I wonder who else had been using this bed before me. Other people, older people, other generations of people that did not have dreams of falling in love, and actually falling. But who was that boy? I always saw him, I knew his name, but I never actually saw his face. And I guess... I guess I was kind of in love with him. Even though I didn't know him. Which was kind of like love before first sight, and that's crazy.

"MIKU! WAKE UP!" Ouch. I rubbed my temples. I really didn't want to listen to Luka yelling right now. "Tell Kaito it's raining! Honestly, that idiot couldn't tell his right arm from a chicken!" She drabbled on, but I wasn't listening. The rain drops splashing against my window glass seemed more interesting than going to school right now. It's been raining forever. It started early this June... And a few more weeks until my birthday. Much more weeks. But close.

I skidded downstairs in a crumpled uniform and ran around, trying to shut all the windows. Gakupo was on the couch, Len was doing the dishes. "Morning!" I called as I grabbed a piece of bread on the counter. Which was probably Len's breakfast. Whatever. "Beautiful day! Let's go dance in the garden!" I ran out, but I saw Gakupo pop up as soon as I had said 'dance'. Yup. Just me and my 'ordinary' life with 'ordinary' people.

Was that what I really expected?

...

Where I lived, some things didn't mix. Like make-up and 'unsophisticated' doodles, or football and books. And the school where I lived, some things would never change. Same old teachers, same old lessons, probably the same old books they used ten years ago. I took a seat next to a red-haired boy and opened the dusty handed-down book. The seven-hundred year old teacher rolled herself into class, and the lessons began.

Nobody really seemed interested in what this teacher was going on about, thought. But as I looked out through the window, into the rain, I wondered if that boy was out there, if he was real, if he was waiting for me. Maybe he was. I sighed. Or maybe I was the one waiting.

The rain had partially stopped as Gumi and I walked home. Partially, meaning we were still getting wet, and Gumi was twirling around, making her equally wet skirt shower me with droplets of water. "Mikuuu, loosen up!" She sighed, making another spin, her eyes on a PsP in her hands. "Don't you know that frowning uses more muscles than when you're smiling?"

"Well then, I get more work out." I said. "Stronger face muscles."

Gumi ignored me. She had already spotted her house and was starting to walk faster. I ignored her back. There wasn't really anything to talk about. I thought back. Noodles swimming in runny orange liquid that didn't seem too appetizing, two kids running around the playground, one black-haired and one blonde, that boy... I wrinkled my nose. Every time I traced back my memories, they always stopped at him, and I couldn't reel in more than that. So I could never remember whatever had happened the day before. My mind would stop me as soon as I reached the point of my dream. Ugh. I shook my head, making the water drops slide down my hair and splash onto my cheeks.

_Bottle Miku,_ I saw in my mind. _Hair made of water, fish swimming happily inside, raining on everyone else._ It was a nice song. I wondered what it would be like to have fish swimming in your hair, and solid but not really solid water. I guess that would be kind of cool. Kind of like, plastic bags filled with water, but you could put your hands through it and wash them or something like that.

That's cool. Suddenly I heard a loud thud, and I turned to see that Gumi had slammed into the front door of her house. I smirked.

"Told you."

...

Kaito jumped and fell from the couch, falling face-first onto his ice-cream cake. Wait, rewind. There was a huge zap that sounded more like a really electrical belch, and it knocked out the entire power supply. So, Kaito fell into his cake, and the electricity was out again. And 'again', meaning that this was _not_ the first time it had happened, meaning that it had happened before.

"Miku-nee chaaan!" I heard a voice call from the hallway. I flopped off the sofa and ran towards the door, where Yuki and Miki were standing. "Miku-nee chan, I brought some candles! And here's one for Kaito-nii san, because this morning he said he was getting an ice-cream cake and he wanted some candles for it." She held out three thick candles and one small one.

I gratefully took the three candles, but held up my hands, thinking of the gooey mess I and Luka would have to clean up later, listening to Meiko yell from upstairs. "Err, actually? Keep them. If Kaito has any little ice-cream cakes left, you can use the candles for them. Okay? Why don't you give them to Oliver, or, em, Sweet Ann? By how Oliver's pitching James out of the window, I think he really needs some light in that house." I pushed her hands away, and Yuki nodded excitedly.

"O-Okay!" She exclaimed, then tugged on Miki's blue-scarf thing. "Let's go, Miki-nee san!" I sighed and closed the door as they ran off. Yuki and Ryuto both spent a lot of time at Sweet Ann and Big Al's house. That was cute, right?

And so I was back at the living room, passing by Meiko and her usual screeches at the blue-haired thing and mess on the floor, passing by Len and Luka carrying along the mops and buckets of soap, and towards the attic ladder.

I looked up the creaky wooden steps. How long had it been since I had climbed up there? I thought back, remembering when Rin and I would sit and leaf through photo albums and try to play with old toys. As I pushed myself through the hatch in the creaky floor, I was hit by a sudden smell of dust and old... Things. It never smelled that bad in here. I climbed up and groped for the flashlight in the darkness, finally finding it where Len usually left it.

Light shone back at me, and I instinctively flicked the flashlight off the box, where it rolled onto the floor and spilled light over the legs of an old mirror. I bent over to pick the flashlight up, and shone it at the base of the mirror, where the light wouldn't bounce back at me. When had this gotten in here?

Suddenly I felt excited, giggly, like a little girl all over again. Like the mirror was some sort of magic portal to another world, where the fairy tales would unfold.

Oh, I should have known.

...

"Ne, hey, Miku, what are you doing?" Rin poked her head up through the hatch, and I rolled the candles towards her. She frowned. "The electricity is back on, you know."

"Okay." I said simply.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking around."

I felt I had better things to do than talk to her, but to her I sounded excited, so she climbed up. "Seriously. What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." I whistled.

Rin raised her eyebrows at me, then shrugged, as if she expected it. "Well, okay, have fun." She said in a bored tone, and climbed down the ladder. "Oh, and don't stay up there too long, or Meiko's gonna get worried." She grabbed the smaller candles and jumped back down, landing with a soft thump, as I continued to wipe the mirror.

...

"This is ridiculous."

I moaned again, looking at the dusty mirror in front of me. Other than the single line of clear glass, the rest of the mirror was dusty, no matter how many times I had wiped it over and over. I started to wipe again, not thinking why I was even doing it, why I wasn't wondering why there was some dusty old mirror in our attic, why I was drawn to it so...

I touched the smooth glass of the mirror, dust collecting at my fingertips. The edge felt familliar, cool yet warm, hard but soft, something to explain when you hold your hand under a shower of sand, except it wasn't sand, it was glitter. Or something like that. I can't explain it.

"KAITO! Don't touch that!"

I held two hands over the mirror and looked straight into it, into the dusty, blurry eyes of my reflection, where the smile behind it was etched a little too far from my face, where the hands were rough and the head seemed taller. "Who are you?" I asked, and I didn't feel stupid. I'm just oblivious that way. The eyes stared back at me, the smile still closed, and I shouldn't have expected it to answer.

"No. Len. STOP."

I ignored that too.

"Tell me."

I heard thunder crackle around the house, but I held on, staring intensely into the blue eyes of the reflection. They stared back, like they were expecting me to talk as well, even though I already did. "Wait here, I have a better idea." I turned heel and ran down, where the reflection turned as well, but I was pretty sure it looked back before I did.

...

"Huh? Um, okay." Gumi wandered off backwards before she came back with a bucket. "I don't really get what you need this for, but, uh, I guess you can have it?" She handed it to me, and I grabbed it.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I sped off her driveway and back towards our house, where Meiko was still waving the mop around in the living room. I almost collided into Rin as I bolted into the bathroom and turned on the tap, filling the bucket with water. Rin looked at me like I was mad.

"Girl, you're going crazy."

"You're welcome." I said thoughtlessly as I grabbed the bucket full of water and made my way back up to the attic. Upon seeing me lunge up the ladder with a big pail of water in my hands like a restless clown, Rin called from down the hall if I needed any medicine, but I ignored her and found my way up anyway, dragging the bucket along with me.

"Get ready!" I said out loud, or maybe to myself. I can't remember. The thunder was really loud. I threw the water at the mirror, aand that was probably the worst idea I'd ever had.

...

Water dripped off my hair and nose, and I blinked at my reflection. Blurred and smudged, it looked like someone had taken the blur tool from Photoshop and made a mess of my face. And this one had gone especially far, now that my arms and legs were distorted, by hair had been cropped away, my clothes longer and heavier, and one big swirl where my head was.

Wonderful.

I still didn't stop to wonder why I had to see my own reflection. I rubbed at the mirror once again until my arm hurt, until I made the blur even worse, until the rain had stopped and until Meiko had finally cleaned up the mess downstairs.

But I was drawn to the mirror.

Drawn to it like I was to the boy in my dream.

That boy.

My hand slowed down, and so what was left of it in my reflection. The eyes stared back at where mine pointed, looking sadder than what I thought I looked like. He looked familliar. He had called my name over and over, clawing for me, but I could never remember what his voice sounded like, or what he looked like. I turned back to the mirror, where part of the reflection had cleared up.

It was my face. It was all too familliar, in a sickly sort of way. I knew that boy.

I looked hard at him.

Of course.

He had my eyes.

* * *

**Man Mikuo, look at how that girl's smarter than you.**

**Well, now you know who it is! /Sparkles/  
So, yeah. That's about it. I feel like writing stories and dark poems, so hopefully I don't start any new ones. Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am, people! Back in business! Bahahaha-**

**Uh. Right.**

Reviews

**Guest**

Um, funny? Well I'm glad you like it. xD

**Nekuro Yamikawa**

Uhh proper ending? You mean the entire story in one? Or without the cliff hanger? ? Huh? ? ? And yes I am keeping the story why would?

**Nape181**

Oh my gosh you're right! :U I didn't even notice! It was actually some old thing meant for Pokemon characters, but thanks for liking it~

* * *

**Miku**

* * *

I spun around and closed my eyes, tried to think. How exactly had this happened? How did that boy in my dreams, who looked so very much like me, suddenly appear as my reflection in a mirror I never knew existed?

I wasn't panicking. Or so at least I thought. But I turned back to the mirror and held up my hands to where his were positioned, and carefully, touched them. They sunk in. I gasped and pulled back immediately. He looked shocked.

"What the..." I tried again, stepping closer, my hands on his. The mirror surface was warm. But when I moved my hands away, to another part, the surface below my palms cooled. Back to his hands, and I felt warmth.

I looked up at him, puzzled. He stared back in confusement too. how had he gotten here? I frowned. He frowned as well. Still reflections in a way, I suppose?

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Who... Who are you?"

I closed it. I hadn't said anything yet.

* * *

**Mikuo**

* * *

I stared. Pressed my hands against the reflection's, staring back into my- _Her _eyes. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on, the puzzle pieces were everywhere, not even one falling into place. "Who... Who are you?" I breathed, although I didn't expect it to answer.

She looked back, puzzled and worried, and then shock and confusement, every bit of emotion mixed in together at the same time, staring at me. She didn't answer, but she was probably attempting to.

After opening and closing her mouth for a while, she held up her hands again, instead of flat against the mirror, palms up, fingers spread, the kind of gesture you'd use when you welcome someone into your house. Welcome?

I had no idea what was going on, but I felt like I could trust her. Well I had dreamt about her, so why not? Tentavely, I reached out as if I could grab her hands, but as I touched the mirror, I felt my fingers sink into something, and warmth spread out throughout me.

The same warmth that happened when we touched. I pulled back. She looked at me in even more confusement. But then I put my hands out again, feeling curious. My fingers were sinking into something that felt like extremely fine sand, and I could practically feel the warmth her hands were giving to mine. I touched them.

"Gaaahh!" I gasped, jumping backwards. I had, in fact, expected them to be real hands, but I hadn't expected them to be so real and warm, and so... Electrifying.

Her eyes widened, and she pulled back her hands as well. "Are you okay!?"

I screamed again, like a little girl. **((Doesn't everyone? I mean if you screamed with a deep voice that would be extremely disturbing.))** "You... Y-You can talk!?" I stammered, raising a finger at her, shaking violently.

She smiled awkwardly. "Well... So can you."

I walked back up to her. She was still slightly blurry, I noticed, so I couldn't really see her that well. "Can we... Touch?" I asked.

"I think so." She held out her hands again, as did she with the tips of her fingers as she touched my palm, and although the burning felt less, wherever she caressed would leave a trail of fire in my senses. "Wow."

"Only through the mirror?"

She frowned, not in confusement, but deeper than that. Oops. Not what I meant? "Can we go through the mirror, then?"

Her eyes brightened. "Maybe!" She said excitedly. She let go of my hands, and started to push her way through, but her face fell again. "Huh? I... Can't."

I thought for a moment. Why not? Earlier our hands had been sinking through the mirror without problem, but now she couldn't even get her fingers in? But why- Oh. "I have an idea." I told her, and reached out and grabbed her hands. Ow ow ow ow. Burns. Nope. I can handle.

She looked up at me in surprise, and I took a step backwards, and immediately her right hand fell through. She gasped and grinned, and she stepped forward, and towards me she came. Other foot. I kept going until we were both standing in front of each other, and the mirror.

"I'm not freaking out!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"In stories, whenever the character finds something out, they go full freak out and possibly faint." She hopped and smiled. "I'm fine!"

"G-Good for you." I said, feeling faint. I wasn't taking this too well. Then I remembered her hands were still in mine, and I pulled them back, the burning ceased. "Hey, um. Why don't you feel the burning?"

"Burning?" She repeated, looking confused.

"Yeah. When we touched."

"I don't know. I didn't feel anything."

I said nothing for a moment, then rremembered why I was feeling so jumpy. "Wait a minute! So are you the girl in my dreams?"

She gasped. "You are!"

"I knew it! No wonder you- Wait what?"

She stepped backwards and examined me, nodding slowly. "You are that boy. What were you doing in my dreams?"

"You were dreaming about me too?"

But we were both thinking of the important question. "Who are you?" We both asked at the same time.

* * *

**Miku**

* * *

"Mikuo..." I murmured, the name carving itself in my head. Whenever it was anyone else, it was wisps of smoke, and it disappeared. I'd forget about them quick. But here it was different. His name got practically nailed into my head, so I'd never forget.

We were both sitting on an old red couch we found in the attic, which looked a lot like our blue one. The attic was similar too. "Miku, huh..." He looked at me. "So... What? Reflections? Other dimension?"

"Magic mirror?" I suggested.

He smiled, and sat up. "So... If you're... Me... Then... That would mean your world is something like this one?"

"I think so!" I stood up. I wanted to show him our blue couch. I ran back and jumped right through the mirror. "Oh. I can go back to my world?" I turned around, Mikuo looking at me angrily, trapped on the other side. "Ah! Sorry!"

I took his hands and he winced slightly, pulling him to my world. He looked around, quickly taking hands away. I looked down at them. They were warm. "Wow..." He breathed. "You even have the same couch."

We were both sitting on my couch this time, talking, laughing. I could finally remember what had happened the day before, without having to force myself into writing a diary to remember. As I was about to ask him something, there was a clunking noise, and suddenly Kaito was standing in front of us.

We fell silent. We stared, and he stared back, without making a sound. I started to feel uneasy. Oh no. Oh no no no. I didn't even dare look at Mikuo, or move, or do anything. What was Kaito going to do? I felt-

"Hi! I'm Kaito!"

Mikuo fell to the floor, and I face palmed. Okay. Never mind. It's always alright if it's Kaito. "Who are you?" He asked happily.

Mikuo looked at me worriedly, but I shrugged. "I'm... Uh... Mikuo." He finally said, wiping his forehead. "...Kaito."

Another clunking sound, and someone looked through the mirror. "KAIKO!?" Mikuo exclaimed in shock. "Wh-what are- !?"

She grinned, the same stupid one Kaito always had, except hers was less stupid and more pretty. "Cool! Can I come in too?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Mikuo stood up and attempted to lead her through, but she was stuck, just like before. "What?"

"Let me try." I said, walking towards her. I forced my hands through and managed to take hers, but only her fingertips could lightly brush through. "She's not getting in!" I said worriedly. She looked at us in confusement. I turned towards Kaito, and had a brilliant Miku idea. "Kaito! Come here!"

"Okay." He said, as he stepped between Mikuo and I.

"Can you take her hands?"

"Hm." He was able to grab her hands much easier than I was, and at once, Kaiko fell out and they both fell backwards.

I jumped out of the way. "So that's how it works!" I gasped, bending down to help Kaiko up.

Mikuo looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I think only your counterpart can lead you from side to side. If I want to go back to your side, you have to do it. If Kaito wants to go in, Kaiko has to take him. I see."

"Huh... That makes sense." He said, nodding slowly.

"Great! Let's get everyone up here!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kaito and Kaiko both cheered.

"Wait wait wait-" Mikuo exclaimed, grabbing my arm before I could rush downstairs and yell at everyone. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet. Not all at once. Kaiko would be a good person to take it, but Luki and whoever is on your side might freak out and attack."

I thought for a moment. Forks. "Oh yeah..." I said glumly.

Mikuo smiled. "I said, not all at once. One at a time. Let them get used to it. Kaiko, zip your mouth and get back. Not a word until we're ready, okay?"

Kaito and I nodded. "Good. We'll meet up here after dinner later, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good." He disappeared back into the mirror with Kaiko, and Kaito headed downstairs. I watched both of them leave.

Oh, was I excited!

* * *

**I'm excited too! Hehehe! I know what to write now~**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
